1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical transceiver modules, and particularly to optical transceiver modules requiring multiple grounding paths for dissipation of electrostatic charge that develops on the modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical transceiver modules are widely used for bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. An optical transceiver module receives electrically encoded data signals and converts the electrical signals into optical signals. The optical signals are then transmitted over the optical data link. The module receives optically encoded data signals and converts the optical signals into electrical signals. The electrical signals are then transmitted onto the electrical interface. The module may be secured to a backplane of a data exchange system or a large server.
FIG. 1 shows a removable optical transceiver module as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,558. The module has two releasable latches 350 integrally molded with opposite sides of a housing 312. The latches 350 having detents 360 received in apertures 384 of a shell 372 of a complementary receptacle 374. The module may be released from the receptacle 374 by pressing the latches 350 and simultaneously pulling the module out of the receptacle 374. However, after repeated insertion of the module into the receptacle 374 and release therefrom, the latches 350 are prone to break at the points where they interconnect with the housing 312.
The latches 350 of the above-described module are integrally molded with the housing, and made of insulative material. Therefore the latches 350 cannot function as a part of grounding paths of the module. Grounding paths of the module dissipate electrostatic charge that develops on the module, and protect the module from electromagnetic interference.
Therefore, an optical transceiver module that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional modules is desired.